A common problem for antenna designers is creating antennas that are able to radiate energy at angles that are shadowed. For example, in Prior Art, a monopole antenna 10 on a conducting cylinder 20, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, does not radiate energy below line 3 because the external surface of the cylinder 20 that is below line 3 is shadowed from the monopole antenna 10. FIG 1c shows the radiation pattern 22 produced by the cylinder 20 in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 